masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Biotics
The term biotics refers to powers that are accessed and augmented by using bio-amps, or users thereof. The effects are produced through biological manipulation of dark energy. The various realizations range from the ability to raise shields that are impervious to enemy fire but still allow the player to fire through them, to creating small gravitational vortexes that cause mobile parts of the environment to fly at enemies, to raising enemies helplessly into the air or simply knocking them over. Three of the main character classes can use biotic talents -- Adepts, Vanguards, and Sentinels. Squadmate classes Asari Scientist and Krogan Battlemaster also have access. Talents NOTE: (S') = Starting ('U) = Unlockable *Barrier - Adept/Asari Scientist (S'), Sentinel ('S), Krogan Battlemaster (S'), Vanguard ('U) *Lift - Adept/Asari Scientist (U'), Sentinel ('U), Vanguard (U') *Singularity - Adept/Asari Scientist ('U) *Stasis - Adept/Asari Scientist (U'), Sentinel ('U), Krogan Battlemaster (U') *Throw - Adept/Asari Scientist ('S), Sentinel (S'), Vanguard ('S), Krogan Battlemaster (U') *Warp - Adept/Asari Scientist ('S), Vanguard (S'), Krogan Battlemaster ('S) Biotics users Biotics are those who were exposed to element zero (eezo) in utero and, beating the odds, developed eezo nodules throughout their nervous system. About one in one hundred exposures (in humans) will result in a person with moderate, stable biotic abilities that are worth training. Only asari are 'natural' biotics and do not require eezo exposure, though not all choose to develop their abilities. Each biotic is first trained and then wired for an implant - usually at puberty - to use their talents to any useful degree. Basically a biotic has to develop conscious control of their nervous system, which is a long slow process. Once trained, a biotic can generate and control dark energy to move objects, generate protective barriers or restrain enemies. This is done using a technique called 'physical mnemonics'; the biotic uses a physical gesture to cause the right neurons and eezo nodules to fire and create the desired effect. Most modern human biotics use the Alliance's L3 implant, which is safe to use but not particularly powerful. However, some older biotics are stuck with L2 implants, which can allow for much greater power - several squad members comment that, using an L2 implant, Kaidan Alenko's level of biotic ability is comparable to an asari's - but there is a cost. L2 implants are notorious for having horrific medical complications such as insanity, mental disability, or crippling physical pain. It is possible to 'upgrade' from an L2 to an L3 implant, but the procedure is dangerous and unethical. Many 'L2s' are angry at the way the Alliance has supposedly 'abandoned' them and want reparations for their suffering. Human biotics can face prejudice from those who are religiously or philosophically opposed to their physiological modifications. This is mostly due to ignorance: some people (wrongly) believe that biotics can read and control people's minds. While human biotics get some involvement from the Committee for Transhuman Studies, they don't have much political representation. Some unstable biotics see themselves as 'the future of humanity' and have turned their back on the galactic community to become terrorists. However, the Alliance military welcomes biotics with open arms and offers huge recruitment incentives. Because of the massive physical efforts involved in biologically generating dark energy, biotic soldiers have a larger daily calorie ration and are given energy drinks to keep their blood sugar and electrolytes up. The electrical fields in their bodies mean they are also prone to small static discharges when they touch metal. Alien Biotics Alien biotics vary in status: *Almost all asari are biotic to some degree. Their physiology, which enables them to unite their nervous system with a member of a different species, gives them a level of natural control over their abilities that humans have to struggle for over years of training. Biotic ability is mandatory for asari who want to go into military service. *Salarian biotics are unusual and highly prized. The salarian military does not risk them in the front lines but uses them in the intelligence services. *In turians, biotic ability is also unusual. They are viewed with some suspicion by the general infantry and tend to be deployed in specialist groups called 'Cabals' for key missions. *The few krogan biotics tend to be extremely powerful and often train to become krogan battlemasters, like Skarr or Wrex. *According to Tali, quarian biotics are very rare. This is likely due to their life aboard the Flotilla. Element zero is such a rare resource that it is probably too precious to be 'spent' on encouraging biotic potential in quarians, and because the quarians live aboard ships, any engine accident severe enough to release dust-form element zero would also be fatal to the crew. Notable Biotics *Commander Shepard, possibly *Dr. Liara T'Soni *Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko *Urdnot Wrex *Matriarch Benezia *Saren Arterius *Shiala and all clones *Sergeant Kaira Stirling *"Dr." Alestia Iallis *Rahna *Commander Vyrnnus, presumably *Helena Blake *Julia (see UNC: Lost Freighter) *Dahlia Dantius (see UNC: Asari Diplomacy) *Any asari commando *Any krogan battlemaster *Rachni brood warriors Dangerous biotic factions are involved in several assignments: *UNC: Major Kyle *UNC: Hostage *UNC: Besieged Base *Cerberus also has biotics on its payroll. Sources: in-game codex, Galactic Codex Category: Biotic Category: Gameplay